


minuet

by moonwaltz



Series: drabble dump [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Fem!Izaya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: “K-kau wanita?!”Si pencuri melepas topinya, memberi sebentuk salute yang tidak perlu, “yang terbaik yang bisa kau temukan.”





	minuet

**Author's Note:**

> shizufem!iza untuk #nulisrandom2017

 

Ada pencuri di Ikebukuro, ada banyak—mengingat Ikebukuro bukanlah kota yang identik dengan kata aman—tetapi pencuri ini, pencuri satu ini, adalah satu-satunya pencuri yang menarik perhatian sheriff muda paling berbakat di kota.

Ia dijuluki pencuri tanpa bayangan, sebab ia-lah si bayangan itu. Wajahnya tersembunyi dengan baik di balik topeng sebatas hidung, pakaian serba hitam, pedang kecil tersampir di pinggang. Ia muncul tiba-tiba, mengendap-endap entah dari mana, kemudian menghilang setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kadang mengendarai kuda, tapi seringkali lenyap setelah melompati bangunan-bangunan tinggi, membaur dengan gelapnya malam.

Ada hal spesial tentang pencuri ini (selain identitasnya yang rahasia dan kelincahannya dalam menghindar dari para penangkapnya), ia selalu mengembalikan barang ia curi; apapun. Kalung berlian, batu intan, barang kesenian, apapun; seolah itu semua tidak berharga, seolah apa yang ia inginkan adalah sensasi (juga atensi dari beberapa pengejarnya. _Beberapa_ ).

Tak ada pola tertentu apa, kapan, di mana, pencuri itu akan melancarkan aksinya setiap malam, pun tak pernah ada yang bisa mengejarnya tepat waktu. Dan jika ada yang menjulukinya bayangan, ada pula yang menjulukinya asap; tak tersentuh, tak tergapai, lenyap ketika kau berusaha untuk menangkap.

‘ _Omong kosong_.’

Sheriff Shizuo Heiwajima tidak pernah mempelajarinya, ia menebaknya dengan insting, kau tahu, cara kerjanya sama seperti bagaimana burung-burung pengelana menentukan jalan untuk pulang.

‘ _Malam ini_ ,’ instingnya berkata ketika memerhatikan undangan pesta dari Don Kishitani yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, ‘ _malam ini ia akan mencuri lagi._ ’

Dan ia benar. Ia selalu benar, herannya. Menjadi petugas keamanan yang pertama hadir, menangkap basah si pencuri yang tengah, uh, mencuri, atau mungkin telah selesai mencuri (lukisan, kali ini lukisan), hampir, masih ada satu hal yang belum pencuri itu lakukan. Melarikan diri.

Dan ia melarikan diri. Ia selalu berhasil melarikan diri dari Sheriff Shizuo, herannya; satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menyulut kemarahan dari dalam diri si Sheriff (selain karena kecilnya gaji seorang petugas kemanan di tempat ini, tentunya).

Ia menggerek seutas tali, mekanisme sederhana dengan memanfaatkan katrol membuat lukisan itu melayang keluar jendela, jatuh dengan begitu mudah dan pelannya (mungkin) pada kereta kuda yang menunggu di bawah sana. Sheriff Shizuo bisa melihatnya bergerak, menghampiri jendela yang sama untuk menuntaskan aksinya malam ini.

Tetapi Sheriff Shizuo tidak bodoh, setidaknya itu yang selalu ia teriakkan pada atasannya, atau pada Sheriff Tom rekannya, atau bahkan pada warga-warga sipil yang menyalahkannya tiap kali membiarkan si pencuri kabur—ia tidak bodoh! Makanya ia dengan segera melompat lewat jendela satunya, mendahului si pencuri sampai di bawah, di luar sana.

Kronologinya begini: ia terjatuh dengan punggung yang mencipta kontak dengan tanah pertama kali; ia belum bernapas dengan benar, tetapi bunyi debuman (setelah debuman tubuhnya tentunya) yang terdengar memberitahunya bahwa pencuri itu pun sudah keluar dari dalam museum. Ia menulikan inderanya pada hal apapun, apapun, selain mengejar si pencuri yang kini siap pergi dengan memegang tali kekang kudanya.

Dan setelah itu, ia tidak ingat, yang ia lihat adalah kekacauan: kereta yang terbalik, kuda yang tersungkur tidak jauh dari sana, serta sosok serba hitam yang menggeram keras, tertawa sedikit sarkas.

“Sheriff macam apa yang menangkap pencuri dengan melempar kereta kuda yang dikendarai pencuri itu? Dasar monster sialan.”

Katanya.

Tapi efeknya bagi Shizuo tidak sesederhana seperti yang seharusnya.

“K-kau wanita?!”

Si pencuri melepas topinya, memberi sebentuk _salute_ yang tidak perlu, “yang terbaik yang bisa kau temukan.”

“Oh,” jawabnya, tersendat, mungkin salah satu sekrup di otaknya copot ketika ia terjatuh tadi, “aku tidak menyerang wanita.”

Si pencuri (yang ternyata adalah seorang) wanita memutar bola matanya, “itu artinya kau bodoh.”

Pedang di pinggang diraih dengan cepat, diacungkan pada wajah Sheriff Shizuo, “dan untuk menyembuhkan kebodohanmu itu hanya ada satu caranya. Mati.”

Tadinya hanya Sheriff Shizuo yang tertegun, kehilangan kontrol saat dihadapkan pada situasi di luar dugaan; tetapi, ketika pedang yang dipegang si pencuri wanita terhalang oleh balutan otot super alih-alih menghujam sisi tubuh seperti apa yang ia perkirakan semula, keterkejutan itu menular padanya.

“Apa-apaan, kau benar-benar monster—”

Di kali kedua, ayunan pedangnya ditangkap sebelah tangan Sheriff Shizuo dengan mudahnya.

Si pencuri mundur teratur, situasi ini benar-benar jauh dari yang bisa ia prediksi dan kabur adalah satu-satunya solusi.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kabur, mengabaikan bunyi denting pedangnya yang terjatuh, atau kereta kudanya, atau bahkan barang curiannya.

Sayangnya (baginya, tetapi tidak bagi lawannya), ia sedang sial malam ini, mungkin, sebab jubahnya tersangkut di—, oh bukan, jubahnya ditarik oleh si sheriff-monster-sialan. Mau tidak mau langkahnya terhenti ketika Sheriff Shizuo berhasil menarik tangannya, memutarnya ke belakang. Ada bunyi gemerincing borgol yang kemudian terdengar.

“Aku memang tidak menyerang wanita, tetapi aku tidak bilang tidak akan menangkap wanita, ‘kan? Terutama pencuri.”

“Oh ya?,” si pencuri berkelit, memberontak agar terbebas, meski lebih dari siapapun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Pegangan sheriff itu sekuat raksasa.

“Kau bisa diam tidak?” kesal, ia menarik topeng yang dikenakan si pencuri, berharap perlawanannya berhenti saat itu juga. Tetapi inilah, inilah, kesalahan terbesarnya kali ini, kalau bukan kesalahan terbesarnya semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Ia melihat seraut paras putih (nyaris pucat) di balik topeng itu, matanya merah dan menawan, polesan merah muda pada kulit di bawah mata, tulang hidung yang tinggi, dan Sheriff Shizuo, Sheriff Shizuo merasakan kebas pada setiap sarafnya; ia mematung, tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan pencuri itu.

“Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku adalah seorang wanita,” ia meneriakkan ini setelah memastikan jaraknya aman, tinggi di atas bangunan bertingkat tiga, “ yang terbaik yang bisa kau temukan.”

Terkekeh, ia melompat, pergi. Hilang di balik kegelapan malam.

Sementara di balik ketidakmampuannya mencerna situasi (dan perasaan baru yang tumbuh di dalam diri), Sheriff Shizuo menimbang-nimbang alasan apa yang bisa ia kemukakan pada laporan kegagalan penangkapan pencuri itu kali ini.

.

.

Ada satu pencuri di Ikebukuro, istimewa dibanding pencuri-pencuri lainnya yang pernah ada. Ia selalu mengembalikan apapun yang ia curi. Apapun.

Kecuali satu: hati sheriff muda itu.***

.

.

.


End file.
